


Triune

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, OT3, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, marking as complete for now, willing to add more prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lexa and Raven are a couple, but it's not unusual that Anya comes in in the morning to cuddle with both of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadassCmd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassCmd/gifts).



“What is that smell?” Raven groaned, scrunching her face up as she buried herself deeper into the crook of Lexa’s neck, the covers high on their bodies.

Lexa let out a mumble and opened her eyes to see where the smell of stale beer and cigarette smoke was coming from, only to be pleasantly surprised. She wasn’t expecting Anya for at least another hour or so. 

“Oh shut up,” Anya barked, shaking her head at the two of them curled up in bed together. Not quite jealous, but close.

“You know the rules, if you wear the clothes you wore at the bar, they come off at the door,” Lexa said, smiling softly at her. 

Anya rolled her eyes but started stripping, and as soon as her leather jacket hit the floor, both Raven and Lexa turned properly in the bed to watch. Raven smirked as Anya kicked her jeans off her feet, and Lexa sat up a little when she began to remove her tank top. 

“Enjoying yourselves?” Anya asked, giving them a look over. Gone were the sleepy faces she’d seen moments ago.

“Not yet, but will be in a second,” Raven replied, moving to sit up, and Anya tried to look annoyed at them, but secretly was loving the attention they gave her. 

Anya hadn’t thought this little arrangement would last. 

When Lexa and Raven had turned up at Murphy’s bar, enjoying their drinks and each other’s company, Anya had written them off. But, as the night wore on, Raven started catching her attention, and what was sly and subtle turned to downright obvious towards the end of the night. 

“Want to get out of here?” Raven had asked, pressed against the bar, her top cut low, and her cleavage making Anya debate her answer a second too long. 

“I don’t think your girlfriend would be too pleased,” she finally said, trying to ignore Raven’s smirk, which turned downright predatory at hearing her words. 

“It was her idea.” And how was she to resist that? 

They waited on her finishing up, and then invited her home. She spent the weekend at their place, in their bed, and what she thought was only going to be one weekend became so much more.

That was seven months ago. Now, every Saturday morning, Anya grabbed her stuff and headed round theirs. They gave her a key, to let herself in, which stopped the early morning bickering. And on days like this when they had yet to rise from the bed, she’d climb in amongst them and go back to sleep. 

Only, today was not going to be one of those days. As Anya slipped the last item of clothing down her legs and onto the floor, she knew sleep was going to be the last thing on any of their minds. 

And she was right. 


End file.
